


Taako's Umbrella

by SnowMercury



Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: M/M, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-12
Updated: 2017-03-12
Packaged: 2018-10-03 12:49:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10246169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SnowMercury/pseuds/SnowMercury
Summary: heyaaaye have a ficits in progressmight be taakitz and might be other bob members showing up or being mentioned





	

Taako had an umbrella staff.

Well, it was kind of a wand-thing, it wasn't very friendly, and whenever he tried to think about it, there was always this really odd feeling of deja vu. Like he'd seen it somewhere, should recognize it. The feeling felt like when you see a childhood toy of yours (but a different one, one with a different past and different story) on sale at the thrift store. How you knew there were more stories with this toy that you should remember, how you know they exist, but you just... Can't think of them.

 

He kept thinking of his aunt, though. And cooking. Until, eventually, he decided to just stop thinking about it, because if all he kept thinking about was cooking and what happened and who he cooked with, he was going to have a goddamn heart attack from guilt.

 

So he stopped wondering, and moved on with his life. It was pretty eventful, after all, meeting Killian and going up to the moon. Hanging out with Magnus and Merle, even though he'd never tell them he considered it that. There was so much to do that Taako just decided that thinking about all this emotions business just wasn't worth it!

That didn't make the odd feeling of comfort go away when he held the umbrella, though. He switched out his original wand for the umbra staff immediately.

\-------------

 

It was odd, though. There was something familiar about the comfort. Taako pondered this one day he had some free time on the moon, laying on his back in the grass of the courtyard (with a blanket underneath him obviously, he wasn't an animal). The umbra-staff was perched up as a parasol, blocking the sun from his face- it was a rather bright day. A bit chilly, in that way that some spring days can be.

And, as he was laying there, he could've sworn that he felt... Someone else. Like there was someone there, sitting next to him. Which was impossible, of course, he would've heard them come up. But he couldn't shake the thought.

So, he sat up and looked over the top of the umbra staff, first to the left, and then to the right. Nobody.

Then he laid back down. And, while he wasn't always in the habit of talking to himself, some words slipped out before he even realized he was saying them.

"Could've sworn there was somebody there. Huh. Guess this adventuring gig's got me a bit paranoid!"

Of course, there was no response. He felt a bit weird about even saying that out loud.

About half an hour later (even Taako only needs so much sun after all), he packed up and headed back inside the base.

 

\-----------

It wasn't until after the next mission that he talked to the staff again. Being on a train only brought back that feeling of deja vu again, except... So much worse. There was a word on the tip of his tongue, but it kept slipping out of his grasp like soap, or like spaghetti on a spoon. His mind just did not want to cooperate, and while it was something he might have dwelled on if he had a bit more time, there was a bit of a murder thing going on right now, so he just didn't have the time!

He did think about it when he jumped off the train, though. Something about hitting the ground at the right angle just seemed familiar, and he immediately looked to his left after doing so. Like it was for as long as he could remember, the space was empty, except for his hand holding his umbrella. There was a moment of confusion, a slight dash of sadness, before he realized he didn't even know why he would be sad about that. So he forgot about it in favor of rejoining the group.

Later, in his room, he would find himself talking to the umbra staff about how the little boy he'd met didn't need all that silverware anyways, especially for some missing grandpa who didn't even know his own name and had probably forgotten the silverware existed. It was more of a justification to himself, but he was glad nobody walked in on that scene, since it really seemed like he was talking to his umbrella. Wow, how low would that be, the Great Taako, so lonely he would talk to some object he looted off of some skeleton in a cave.

He didn't dwell on it long.

 

 


End file.
